Talk:Eugene (Muppets Tonight)
Mink I just looked at this article, and the text really doesn't make much sense. I know we talked about this in November, but I'm not sure how we arrived at the current conclusion that Eugene isn't a mink. The article says that Steve Whitmire says he's a mink, Brian Henson says he's a mink, he looks like Maureen the Mink, and fans think that he's a mink. So why can't we just say he's a mink? I think the strongest evidence is the resemblance to Maureen. We have an on-screen reference to this puppet (with a wig) being called a mink. I also think we need to either cite direct links for the Whitmire and Henson quotes, or take them off the page. What do other folks think? -- Danny (talk) 13:40, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :The only evidence I can find from Whitmire directly is this interview where Plume asks about the control panel weasel and Whitmire identifies him as Eugene. alt.tv.muppets has a post from Bill Sherman claiming that Steve Whitmire designated him as a mink, but doesn't provide a source. —Scott (talk) 15:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Citation needed Where did this guy get his name? — Scott (talk) 17:44, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :The name was Muppets Tonight, in multiple episodes, as just "Eugene." It's the species I question. Apparently Ryan had dubbed him "Eugene the Mink" because of a resemblance to Maureen the Mink, but his species is never addressed anywhere. He could be a mink, he could be a weasel, he could be a ferret, he could be a capybara if someone at Disney/Henson decided they wanted a capybara and didn't feel like building a new puppet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:46, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::Eugene is a Mink, at least according to Steve Whitmire. Apparently Whitmire posted about it on alt.tv.muppets (a fact that is now in the rec.arts.henson+muppets FAQs: -- Brad D. (talk) 19:10, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::Forget the FAQ. Can anyone locate the exact discussion, and the context? I.e. were people saying "who is the mink" and so on? I've also seen a Muppet Central interview or some such where the character is referred to as the control room weasel, and Whitmire doesn't correct the interviewer. I'd like to have something more direct, and not just an FAQ after the fact. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:20, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, I dredged this conversation up, where the only exact quote given is "Brian Henson performed the mink." If the previous question was "Who performed the mink?", it's not surprising that this would be the response. I'll try to find the other conversation. It is good to know that there's a source other than Ryan's response to Maureen the Mink (though certainly no source for "Eugene the Mink"), but I'd still feel more comfortable addressing it, with a little clearer writing, in the current way, than stating outright "Eugene is a mink." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:25, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Isn't Eugene now being used for Jim Henson's Puppet Up (a.k.a.Puppet Improv) _Muppetpro